ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Demonic NoHead
Mr. Demonic NoHead is a supervillain in The Super Babies and one of the most feared Dark mutants in the history of the Solar System. He appeared in the Post-Script scene for Before The SMSB: What is a Bloodbath? and is scheduled to appear in Convergence. Appearances ''The Super Babies: Book V: The Final Chapter The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect Before The SMSB: What is a Bloodbath? Mr. Demonic NoHead remained in his prison for several decades. Thanks to his iron will and armor, he survived, and after several agonizing years inside the void, he was located by Doctor Conda, a so-called medimutant. Upon being spotted, Mr. Demonic NoHead formally asked him to free him. Conda, in turn, asked the former Dark Lord to confess in having caused the demise of a woman named Williamson. He refused, so Conda threw several necroserpents into the void, which disintegrated upon entering. Demonic finally relented, so Conda released him by use of a spell. Indignant over being forced to relent to blackmail, Mr. Demonic NoHead considered betraying Doctor Conda, but he decided against it as he realized his wounds were far beyond his healing. Sensing this, Conda knocked him unconscious with a wooden beam and took him abroad and helped heal him from his wounds. Mr. Demonic NoHead thanked Conda, who demanded for payment before he rejoined the NoHeads. Once again, Demonic considered taking his life, but relented as Conda had just saved his life. He sent an old war robot to fetch a money bag from Daret, and when he returned, Demonic promptly destroyed him and gave Doctor Conda its remains for ''"scientific study". Doctor Conda then proposed an alliance. ''Convergence Mr. Demonic NoHead is confirmed to appear in this upcoming installment of the D.I.T. Literary Universe. Non-canonical appearances Mr. Demonic NoHead: Dynasty of Evil Return to Yeracade In 1979, Mr. Demonic NoHead reformed the Order to best suit the war. However, in 1981, Demonic began to grow concerned that his right-hand man, Mr. Ghastly NoHead, was waiting until his already dying body weakened even further before he attacked him to take over the mantle of Dark Lord. As such, he embarked on a mission to acquire a datapad, which was rumored to hold the secret to eternal life, so that he could live long enough to train a more suitable apprentice. He successfully obtained the datapad and acquired from it the knowledge of essence transfer. Despite Mr. Demonic NoHead’s concerns, Mr. Ghastly NoHead had finally begun to contemplate his move to overthrow his Master. Meanwhile, Sarah Hill remembered the murder of her father, and hired an assassin called the Huntress, to capture Demonic and bring him to her. The Huntress, along with about twenty mercenaries, ambushed Demonic in his mansion. They captured him and took him to Yeracade Prison, where Sarah interrogated him. After the interrogation, Mr. Demonic NoHead was confined in Yeracade. Eventually, Demonic summoned RC-1, who was unaffected by the neutralization of superpowers, and simply shot open the door. Demonic began hunting down Sarah in the prison, but he was found and confronted by Mr. Ghastly NoHead, who had intended to release and kill him. He attacked Demonic, who was unarmed, as the Huntress had taken his sword. Using his powers, Mr. Demonic NoHead held Mr. Ghastly NoHead off long enough to hit one of the bombs in the wall set by Sarah, causing the passage to collapse between them and end the duel. Realizing that Mr. Demonic NoHead’s sword had been taken from him, Mr. Ghastly NoHead then attacked. Demonic was able to hold him off with his powers, though he was aware that he could not defeat Ghastly without a sword, and was merely delaying the end. Suddenly, alarm bells rang out — Sarah had activated the prison’s self-destruct sequence. As the prison began to collapse, Demonic telekinetically brought down the ceiling. Though Ghastly was able to avoid being crushed, a wall of rock now stood between the two. Ghastly fled to his ship, while Demonic ran toward the main hangar, where he found Martin. As he prepared to attack him, he bowed to him, holding out his sword. From there, Demonic escaped the prison with the Huntress, who returned his sword to him, which he quickly used to impale her. Aboard their shuttle, Demonic and Ghastly tracked Sarah to Edgewater, where Demonic allowed Ghastly to kill the girl. Duel with Mr. Ghastly NoHead Once Mr. Ghastly NoHead landed, Mr. Demonic NoHead ordered Martin to stay back, while the two NoHeads drew their swords and engaged in combat. Knowing that the loser would die, both fought furiously, with Demonic slowly pushing Ghastly back. His former apprentice then unleashed his sorcery, only to have Demonic successfully repel his attack on his mind. As Demonic charged forward, ready to attack, Ghastly played his trump card, creating deadly dark side tendrils. One of these tendrils brushed against Mr. Demonic NoHead, causing him to feel pain unlike anything he had ever known. Managing to stay conscious, he was able to attack Mr. Ghastly NoHead and swiftly disarm him. As the Dark Lord prepared to kill his apprentice, a tendril lunged up, grabbing his arm and vaporizing it. In a flash of pain and fury, Demonic released his essence, determined now to destroy Ghastly’s consciousness and take control of his body. The two NoHeads matched wills, each trying to push the other into the great void from which there was no return. Mr. Demonic NoHead fell in, and although he survived, he was gravely injured. After a struggle of wills, it was over. Mr. Ghastly NoHead had become the new NoHead Grandmaster. Mr. Demonic NoHead did not stay in his prison for long, however, and upon escaping he went into hiding. When he finally revealed himself, he continued as a NoHead, loyally serving the Order he once commanded. Possessions '''Extendable Bridge': Mr. Demonic NoHead always carried this Extendable Bridge on his utility belt. It could latch onto either side of a trench and it was capable of holding several people. Relationships Conda At some point in his life, Mr. Demonic NoHead befriended Doctor Conda, though they presumably fell apart following the alleged murder of Williamson. In 1981, he saved him from being killed by Mr. Ghastly NoHead, when Demonic trusted him enough to summon him to ask humbly for help. After rescuing him, he demanded for compensation for Williamson's death. The two seemed to part on neutral terms. Trivia *D. Isaac Thomas has described Mr. Demonic NoHead as a "sociopath". Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mutants Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Males Category:Humanoids Category:Aliens Category:Convergence characters Category:Villains Category:Pre-20th century births Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Dark mutants Category:Before The SMSB characters Category:Warriors Category:Swordsmen